x_factorfandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Wonderland's Next Top Model 4
, |nula = |otvaranje = |otvaranje = The Edge of Glory (Lady Gaga) |interval = |intervall = |mapa = |nat = Wonderland's Next Top Model |pre = 3 |pos = 5 }} Wonderland's Next Top Model 4 je četvrta sezona wonderlandskog Next Top Modela. Ove sezone, samo 12 natjecateljica je dobilo priliku za sudjelovanje. Pobjednica showa će zabljesnuti na naslovnici novog wonderlandskog modnog časopisa Elle te potpisati ugovor s wonderlandskom modnom agencijom Woman. Najbolja od najboljih je Sylvia Geersen, dok je drugo mjesto osvojila Brittani Kline. Show je vodila Heidi Klum, jedna od članova žirija. U žiriju je, osim Heidi, i Naomi Campbell i Tyra Banks. U eliminacijskim krugovima je odlučivao žiri. Najslabija kandidatkinja po izboru žirija je odmah napustila show a tri kandidatkinje koje su pri dnu su morale u "bottom krug" u kojem će publika odabrati koje dvije prolaze a koja će napustiti show zauvijek. Natjecanje je počelo krajem studenog. Bilo je predviđeno još prethodne godine, u listopadu, no zbog tehničkih i financijskih problema televizije je to bilo nemoguće, izjavila je Heidi Klum, voditeljica i glavna urednica natjecanja. Contestants Od ove sezone, natjecateljice će biti podijeljene u tri grupe, tj. svaka će imati svoju mentoricu. Svaka mentorica ima četiri kandidatkinje. Ideju je predložila članica žirija Tyra Banks. Round 1 * Theme: Make Over Shoot * The Best One: Ginevra * Četvrta sezona wonderlandskog top modela je počela. Heidi, Tyra i Naomi su marljivo radile i odabrale 12 najboljih prijavljenih modela. Kao i svake sezone, prvi zadatak je bio Make Over Shoot. Ta slika će ujedno biti i službena slika modela za ovo natjecanje. Po žiriju, zadatak su najbolje odradile Talijanka Ginevra i Hrvatica Elizabeta. U ovom krugu nije bio eliminacija, no djevojke koje su skupile najmanje bodova su bile obaviještene o tome - to su Finkinja Ani i Amerikanka Brittani. Round 2 * Theme: Glamour & Sensuality * The Best One: Elizabeta * Eliminated immediately: Ani * Bottom: Tina, Maria and Sarah * Eliminated (final showdown): Maja * Kandidatkinje se polako upoznavaju sa svijetom mode. Kako bi bile što bolje manekenke, moraju pokazati svoj glamur i senzualnost. To je ujedno i ovotjedni zadatak. Dvije najuspješnije će osvojiti put u Pariz na Nuit de la mode à Paris, gdje će odraditi svoju prvu reviju. Kandidatkinja koja osvoji treće mjesto će završiti na naslovnici wonderlanskog magazina Stars. Po žiriju, zadatak su najbolje odradile Hrvatica Elizabeta i Talijanka Ginevra. Na naslovnici Starsa će bljesnuti Grkinja Cindy. Zbrojem prva dva kruga, Finkinja Ani Alitalo je skupila najmanje bodova te je tako odmah izbačena. U "bottom" krug su morale Tina, Maria i Sarah. Publika je odlučila kući poslati Austrijanku Sarah Unterberger. Round 3 * Theme: Feel the Freedom * The Best One: Montana * Eliminated immediately: Tina * Bottom: Amelie, Brittani and Maria * Eliminated (final showdown): Amelie * Show se približava kraju a zadaci postaju teži. U ovom tjednu će djevojke morati pokazati što je to sloboda i koliko su kreativne i maštovite u opisivanju (poziranju). Žiri je vodio duboku raspravu u vezi pobjednika tjedna. Borba se vodila između Montane i Sylvie, no ipak je Australka Montana odnijela titulu. Zbrojem prva tri kruga, Slovenka Tina Grebenšek je skupila najmanje bodova te je tako odmah izbačena. U "bottom" krug su morale Amelie, Brittani i Maria. Iako je Marii ovo bio drugi "bottom krug", show je napustila Nijemica Amelie Klever. Round 4 * Theme: Via Monte Carlo * The Best One: Alice * Eliminated immediately: Maria * Bottom: Brittani, Cindy and Montana * Eliminated (final showdown): Cindy * Novo putovanje je na pomolu - dvije najbolje djevojke će odletjeti u Monte Carlo na noć mode Femme, na kojem će nositi reviju poznati dizajnera iz Britanije, Francuske i Italije. Via Monte Carlo je naslov teme ovoga tjedna. Zapravo, ovaj tjedan su djevojke imale mogućnost da same biraju kako, gdje i kada će snimiti sliku. Zbrojem bodova prva četiri kruga, Norvežanka Maria Eilertsen je skupila najmanje bodova te je tako odmah izbačena. U "bottom" krug su morale Brittani, Cindy i Montana. Iako su svi očekivali ispadanje Brittani, publika je ostale kandidatkinje neugodno iznenadila izbacivanjem Grkinje Cindy Toli iz igre. Žiri je u teškoj konkurenciji odabrao Alice i Elizabeta za modnu avanturu u Monte Carlu. Round 5 * Theme: Rock This Party * The Best One: Sylvia * Bottom: Elizabeta and Montana * Eliminated (final showdown): Elizabeta * Rock This Party, tema je ovog tjedna. Cilj je da djevojke pokažu svoju dinamičnost, svoje pokrete, ali pritom i svoju senzualnost. Ovoga puta nije bilo izravnog ispadanja, ovaj tjedan samo jedna djevojka napušta show. U "bottom" krug su morale Anastasia i Florina. Nakon napetog glasovanja, publika je odlučila kući poslati Hrvaticu Elizabetu Burg. Kao prošle godine Florine, tako je i ove godine Elizabeta imala problem s dinamičnosti, što je rezultiralo ispadanjem. Nizozemka Sylvia je ovaj zadatak najbolje napravila, te će, kao nagrada, njezina slika završiti u novom broju časopisa Dove kao poster. Semifinal * Theme: Be Sexy * The Best One: Sylvia * Eliminated immediately: Montana * Guests: Emeli Sande with ''My Kind of Love'' and Rihanna with ''Diamonds'' * Evo nas već u polufinalu, samo pet djevojaka je ostalo, koje se svim silama bore za titulu četvrtog wonderlandskog top modela. A da bi to postale, moraju odlično odraditi polufinalni zadatak koji je spoj svih dosadašnjih zadataka. Be Sexy je tema ovog tjedna. Dvije najuspješnije djevojke će odletjeti u Kubu, točnije na Havana Fashion Night gdje će nositi reviju poznatih dizajnera iz Europe i Amerike. Ovoga puta nema "bottom" kruga; djevojka koja je zbrojem svih prethodnih krugova skupila najmanje bodova ispada te za dlaku gubi kartu za finale. Australka Montana Cox sa samo osam bodova manje od Talijanke Ginevre napušta show kao petoplasirana kandidatkinja. Žiri je odlučio kako će u Havanu otputovati Sylvia i Alice. Final * Theme: Body Language * Advanced: Brittani and Sylvia * Eliminated: Alice and Ginevra * Guests: Ne-Yo with ''Let me Love You'' and Nicki Minaj with ''Pound the Alarm'' * Veliko finale je pokucalo na vrata showa! Od 2000 kandidatkinja iz cijelog svijeta, do 12 najboljih pa do četiri veličanstvene djevojke koje su zasigurno zaslužile biti u finalu i jedna od njih postati četvrtim top modelom Wonderlanda. Ne-Yo je otvorio show s pjesmom "Let me Love You", dok je interval act bila Nicki Minaj. Djevojke su se predstavile publici svojim catwalkom a kasnije su na displayu objavljene slike koje su odabrale za temu finala: Body Language. Žiri je donio odluku. "Nije nimalo bila lagana.", rekla je Heidi Klum, glavni član žirija. Zbrojvši sve bodove prethodnih krugova i bodove ovoga kruga, žiri je Talijanki Ginevri Ficari i Šveđanki Alice Herbst zatvorio vrata super finala. Slavlje u Nizozemskoj i Americi; Sylvia i Brittani su u super finalu! Grand Final * Theme: The Edge of Glory * Winner: Sylvia * Runner-Up: Brittani * Došao je trenutak objave pobjednika. Osam tjedana, osam zadataka, 12 djevojaka, dvije super-finalistice, ali samo jedan pobjednik. "Pobjednik četvrte sezone wonderlandskog top modela je...". Nakon dvadesetak sekundi se na displayu pokazala slika pobjednice. Bila je to Nizozemka Sylvia Geersen! Pobjedila je drugoplasiranu Amerikanku Brittani Kline sa samo šest bodova više. Ovo je Nizozemskoj druga pobjeda na ovom natjecanju. Sylvia kaže: "Zahvaljujem svima koji su me podupirali, posebno mojoj mentorici Heidi, koja mi je dala puno životnih poruka. Ponosna sam na sebe i vjerujem u svoju budućnost!" Statistike kažu kako je gledanost porasla za 8%, što je veliki uspjeh. Sylvia će za nagradu otputovati u Milano, gdje će nositi reviju na najpoznatijoj večeri mode na svijetu: Woman Fashion Night. Čestitamo, Sylvia! 'Photo shoot guide' * Episode 1 Photoshoot: Make Over Shoot * Episode 2 Photoshoot: Glamour & Sensuality * Episode 3 Photoshoot: Feel the Freedom * Episode 4 Photoshoot: Via Monte Carlo * Episode 5 Photoshoot: Rock This Party * Episode 6 Photoshoot: Be Sexy * Episode 7 Photoshoot: Body Language * Episode 8 Photoshoot: The Edge of Glory Rewards International destinations * Paris (Episode 2) * Monte Carlo (Episode 4) * Havana (Episode 6) * Milan (Episode 8) Results * The contestant won in this round * The contestant won in this round and won the reward challenge * The contestant was in botttom or was in bottom and was eliminated * The contestant was saved * The contestant won the reward challenge * The contestant was eliminated by jury Gallery File:WNTM4-Sylvia.jpg|Sylvia Geersen from the Netherlands File:WNTM4-Brittani.png|Brittani Kline from United States File:WNTM4-Ginevra.jpg|Ginevra Ficari from Italy File:WNTM4-Alice.jpg|Alice Herbst from Sweden File:WNTM4-Montana.png|Montana Cox from Australia File:WNTM4-Elizabeta.jpg|Elizabeta Burg from Croatia File:WNTM4-Cindy.jpg|Cindy Toli from Greece File:WNTM4-Maria.jpg|Maria Eilertsen from Norway File:WNTM4-Amelie.jpg|Amelie Klever from Germany File:WNTM4-Tina.jpg|Tina Grebenšek from Slovenia File:WNTM4-Sarah.jpg|Sarah Unterberger from Austria File:WNTM4-Ani.jpg|Ani Alitalo from Finland